Vain Hearts Day
by Deactivated-holyangelheart
Summary: A short one shot for Valentine's Day! Kuroko is a student at Seirin and he is heart broken right before the day of love! Really short. (I am so sorry). I was going to do the OTP battle on Tumblr, but I'd rather upload this now. Read and review!


**Title: Vain Hearts Day**

**Pairing: Himuro x Kuroko**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Even if you don't celebrate it, I hope your day is amazing. If not, you can always rant to me on tumblr or with a PM. Oh and with the poem that's said out loud is written by me so I guess I own it?**

-x-x-

"At the touch of love

Everyone becomes a poet"

Plato

It was the month of February and it would soon be Valentine's Day in Japan where a girl would give chocolates to the person they love. In Seirin High, the day would be a huge event. However, for a certain teen, the day had no romantic meaning.

Kuroko Tetsuya, senior attending Seirin High had only one person he ever loved. Sadly, there was no way he could ever be with this person. For one thing, he would never confess to them in the first place. Secondly, he just couldn't, even if he wanted to.

It was the start of the day and Kuroko was in a pleasant mood. He was able to read a novel as he walked to school, flowing pass people and never bumped into a soul. The day was going by well so far.

"Ah! Sorry," one of the students apologized and moved to the side for him to enter. The other person watched him carefully and when he finally passed, they quietly whispered about how they never saw him before and then proceeded to forget about his existence.

The day was going by well so far until he actually did bump into someone and remembers his lack of presence.

"It's alright."Kuroko whispered, but he knew that they didn't hear him. It wasn't that he was anti-social. It was just that no one ever noticed him long enough to strike up a conversation.

"Yo, Kuroko!" A red and black male called him over to the back of the class.

Kuroko sighed, "Kagami-kun, didn't I tell you to sit in your seat rather than mine?"

Kagami grinned, his slightly sharpened teeth making Kuroko squint at him. "Your seat is right underneath the vent though," he pointed up at the ceiling. "Don't worry, I'll move once class starts."

Kuroko smiled. The two became best of friends in their freshman year of high school and were close ever since. Although, they had a few ups and downs, the two were buddies and even spent their time at each other's places. Kagami lived in an apartment by himself since his family still lived in America. Sometimes, Kuroko would even sleep over if he got too tired to walk home.

The morning bell rung and Kagami made sure to slip into his seat before their Homeroom and English teacher walked in with a folder in his hands. They proceeded to do their morning routine of bowing and sat quietly in their seat for their teacher to start the lesson.

"Good morning everyone," the old man coughed into his fist and smiled at them, "Today I have some grave news." He then coughed again. "Everyone knows that I will be retiring soon correct?" They all nodded. "Well, my retirement will come early."

The class erupted with whispers as their teacher called out for someone waiting outside.

"Come in," he coughed.

The person who came in was a new face for some. However, for two people, it was too familiar.

"This here is Himuro Tatsuya. He is currently finishing his degree in teaching and will be my replacement. He is from America like Kagami-kun and is great at speaking English," he then handed the folder to Himuro and walked away with a small tired smile.

Himuro walked up to the chalk board and wrote his name in both Kanji and English before bowing. His light black hair with a purple tinge looked soft to touch. "My name is Himuro Tatsuya and I am two years older than you and will be your teacher from now on." He then looked at the two on the left side of the classroom, both right next to the windows.

Kagami was the first one to speak. Now that their old teacher was gone, he stood up and pointed at him. "What are you doing here Tatsuya?!"

Himuro sighed, already knowing that he was going to do that. "From now on you will call me Himuro-sensei, Kagami-kun."

Kagami shivered at his surname, getting goosebumps. "Kuroko!" Kagmi poked Kuroko, whom sat in front of him in the second to the last chair of the column. "Can you believe Tatsuya will be our teacher?"

The blue haired male didn't say anything. He couldn't since his brain was having a meltdown. Ever since the two became best friends, he hung out with Himuro often. Sometimes even without Kagami knowing.

"I...can't," Kuroko shook his head and noticed how Himuro never once looked at him for the rest of the day unless he needed to.

**-x-x-**

"Himuro...-sensei?" Kuroko walked up to his desk. He told Kagami to go on without him since he had to go to Basketball practice.

"Yes, Kuroko-san?" Himuro pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He looked up at Kuroko from the stack of papers he held with his legs propped up on his desk.

Kuroko frowned at the honorific but ignored the sinking feeling in his gut. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to become our teacher?"

"I do not need to provide such information to a student of mine." Himuro whispered coldly.

Kuroko almost flinched at the tone in his voice. He felt as though he just threw a bucket of ice cold water in his face. He lowered his voice so no one would be able to hear him, "What's wrong with you?"

Himuro glared at him, "That's none of your concern."

Unexpectedly, Kuroko scoffed, "How is that none of my concern Tatsuya?" Kuroko placed his hands on the desk, leaning forward a bit. "I am pretty sure my boyfriend keeping the fact he will be my teacher a secret is definitely within my range of concerns."

"Don't use such formality with me," Himuro scowled. "From today on, I am your teacher and nothing more."

"What?" Kuroko slammed his fists against the desk as Himuro lifted up his cup of coffee and took a sip.

"You heard me. From this day forth, our relationship is no more."

**-x-x-**

Ever since that day, the two had absolutely no contact outside of school and it was driving Kuroko insane inwardly. He felt nothing but pain. He couldn't even be angry at him since the two would have to be separated. Love between a teacher and student is forbidden, especially when the student is underage.

The days passed by slowly and everyone was hyped for the fourteenth to celebrate their love for their special someone. Kuroko was slightly looking forward to it since the year before when Himuro confessed on his birthday. He was going to make him chocolates even though he knew nothing about how to make them, but it would have been worth the effort. Honestly, he didn't know what to feel about it. He did not cry at all since it still didn't feel real. However, he felt the sting of loneliness whenever the two made eye contact in class on accident.

Kagami noticed the difference in the two of them and that Himuro was definitely colder than usual. Whenever the two were together, everything would be all smiles. He came up with an idea to get the two to confess their true feelings. He told Himuro that they should write poetry for Valentine's Day and it was announced to the class. Everyone liked the idea since it was love themed. Kuroko on the other hand, wanted to strangle Kagami because it only made reality more painful.

**-x-x-**

Time flew by quickly and it was already the fourteenth. Himuro couldn't wait to see if anyone would share. He called each of his student's names, giving them the option of reciting their poem. However, he would never force anyone to do it, they would just need to write an extra poem.

Kuroko was the last student to be called. Some people spoke but most didn't, especially the boys. He would be one of the handfuls of students to speak and he wished that he could disappear. _"I can do this,"_ Kuroko encouraged himself as he took out his perfect piece of paper and stood up. He looked directly at his teacher so then he wouldn't see everyone else's eyes on him. He cleared his throat so he could raise his voice for the first time in class. He spent days trying to write his poem in English, so that way his teacher would understand its message. He needed to tell him how he felt and if he didn't get it, then he would finally give up on his unrequited love.

"Here I am

Alone and cold.

People laugh and people cheer

Other people kiss and some drink beer.

All I want is to make them pay

Because the one I love is far away

If I reach out,

Can I hug them?

If I reach out,

Will they mug me?

Here I am

Alone and cold.

Happy Vain Hearts Day"

The students clapped for him, some not understanding a thing he said, while a few felt their heart thump. The smile on their teacher's face on the other hand disappeared. The bell rung and everyone packed up to leave. However, Himuro walked over to Kuroko and told him to stay for a few minutes.

**-x-x-**

"What do you want, Himuro-sensei?" Kuroko folded his arms and looked at Himuro expectantly as the two stood in the classroom with the doors closed, "Keeping your student after hours looks suspicious in my opinion."

Himuro sighed, "Fine, I give up."

"Give up...?" Kuroko asked before Himuro closed the distance between them and kissed him softly. When Kuroko finally realized what was happening, he pushed the older male away. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Himuro frowned and scratched his head. "I thought it would be fun to be able to see you every day until you graduate, but then I realized that if we were caught, it could ruin your graduation." Himuro took off his glasses and put it on top of his head. "You wouldn't be able to graduate and your career as a Kindergarten teacher wouldn't have a chance."

"You...you really don't think things through sometimes," Kuroko sighed. Now everything clicked.

"Well," Himuro pulled Kuroko towards him with a devious smirk. "It's only a few months until you're mine." He licked his lips before taking Kuroko's. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Kuroko smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day."

**-x-x-**

A few days after graduation, Kuroko spent his days at Himuro's apartment. He would go to college soon and get his degree in teaching. He decided that since Seirin would have a Middle and Elementary school in a few years to become an escalator school, he would be able to see Himuro even during work. On days where Kuroko would be off and Himuro would be working, he would be studying and cleaning the apartment they shared. Kuroko was able to come out to his parents and friends that he was in a relationship with Himuro, and they were happy for him. If anything, they kind of expected it ever since the day Kuroko got a new phone to text a certain someone. Their days continued happily and the two celebrated Valentine's Day as their anniversary every year even when gay marriage became legal and got married.

**-x-x-**

**The End.**

**A/N: Sorry that it's short! I wanted to do it before I go to bed since it's already late and I still have school tomorrow even though I'm home schooled. It would be bad to fall asleep in Economics or Pre-Calculus before having a week off. I wanted the fic to be 2,014 words in favor of Valentine's Day! I hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
